Gang Play
by UrGayLuvr
Summary: There are things that are not to be messed with. A gang rivaling that of the Italian mafia, would be one of those things. But that doesn't stop Inuyasha from flirting with crime and the law, literally. — Mainly SessInu, Yaoi — ON HIATUS


**Author's Note: Well, here's another new one to entertain your minds while I update the old ones... You know, I could have swore I posted this one on here before but I don't think I did... Just AFF, I guess. Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter story... So expect some reading to be going on; but, here's the thing, the longer the chapters the "shorter" the story is going to be. And really, this one doesn't have much of a plot to it... So read on! Hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to Viz and the ever godly Rumiko Takahashi. Besides, there wouldn't have bee much of a story to it (more like porn) if I owned it anyways (which I don't)._**

_-...- =_Inuyasha's thoughts

=_...=_Inuyasha's inner demon

"..." = speaking

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = **scene switch

((...)) = translation

**Game 1: The Club**

"Next!"

A young man looked up in front of him just in time to see a young woman walk off looking very angry. She was wearing a neon pink tube-top that stopped two inches above her belly button, which was pierced with a bright, glow-in-the-dark pink ball the said "Bitch" on it. She was also wearing a white skirt that stopped mid-thigh with little rhinestones in swirling patterns, and her clear pink plastic high heals were five inches off the ground. He could even see her stumble every couple of seconds. She walked off from the line swaying her hips, that only caused her to bump into people while she tried to entice some men into flirting with her, which he could clearly see wasn't working very well.

Shaking his head he pushed his sun-glasses up the bridge of his nose so that the bouncers of the club wouldn't see his eye color before he took a step forward and handed one of them his driver's license. Straightening his black leather trench coat he looked the guys in the eye, but they probably didn't know that. He wore black cargo pants that hung dangerously low on his waist, a red long-sleeved shirt that said, "Sometimes when it's quiet I can hear my brain cells dieing", with a black short sleeve shirt over that one, it had a white and red dragon rapping its self around the shirt, and black boots that were mostly covered by his pants. His knee length, silver moonlight hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck with a black hair clip that also had a white and red dragon on it, and his white fuzz covered dog ears were hidden from view by a floppy black hat with a small rim. He stood in front of the two bouncers as they looked over his licenses and back at him then one read it aloud to the other.

_-So you don't know how to read? How'd you get this job?- =Cuz' he's a side of beef fifteen time's your size and at least three heads taller than you= _The young man glared straight ahead, but at no one in particular; that little voice in his head was really starting to get on his nerves tonight. Usually it didn't bother him that much and when it did it only told him what was right and wrong, but lately it's been really busy with telling him _everything_ about everything that needn't have been shared with the world (even though he was the only one being told) and even answering questions that were meant to be rhetorical. _-You shudda up- =What ever you say, master=_

"Status: Hanyou; pathetic piece of trash that they are, right?" the bouncer with green hair said with a smirk as he read his whole licenses out, adding little comments of his own, to the other taller more beefier bouncer with black hair. The black haired bouncer gave a weary smirk and nodded dumbly. The green haired bouncer must of caught the hesitation in the other bouncer's amusement and continued to look over his licenses.

Suddenly, the young man caught the change in the scent of the green haired bouncer and noticed that his eyes widened in surprise and fear before he slightly shakily handed his licenses back to him and unhooked the chained velvet rope that blocked anyone from getting in. The young man raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and walked inside to the club he'd been standing in line to get in for about half an hour.

After passing the velvet rope there were some deep red and black curtains that hung in front of the entrance so that no one would be able to see what was going on inside. A young woman walked up to him from the side of the curtains and lead him to the slit in the thick curtains and parted them just enough for him to slip through. Once past the curtains he came upon a blue light room where there were two golden-framed doors with crystal glass with a dragon and smoke swirling around the bases and sides. Next to the doors stood two more bouncers that wore black suits with black tie instead of black shirts and jeans like the bouncers outside. He continued to walk up to them and one of them reached out for his licenses that he had yet to put back in his pocket. He'd heard from a friend that worked behind the bar that the security was tight but he didn't think it was _this_ tight.

_-What kind of club is this?-_ he asked himself as he once again gave the bouncer his licenses in which once the bouncer got a good look at it he gave it back to him and both bouncers politely opened both glass doors for him to enter. Once the door was open the young man could hear the dull roar of the inner club and he could already tell that there would probably be more doors to go though before actually getting into the club because there was no way that the a club with such high ratings would have music this soft.

Shaking his head he walked through the glass doors and continued down the hall not even noticing the soft click as the glass door were closed again because he was too preoccupied with looking at the marble floors, expensive looking glass walls with all types of different colors and designs, and the modern looking paintings on the wall. The young man glanced over his shoulder back at the doors to see if anyone else from the line was coming through but to his surprise no one had walked through the glass doors. He shrugged it off slightly and continued down the hall, the steady beat of the music slowly getting louder; reaching the end of the hall where three doors stood.

One door stood to his right and in the wood was carved a magnificent inu-youkai ((dog demon)) in it's full youkai form, it stood regal and poised with it's head held high and the mark of the crescent moon on it's forehead. The same mark adored the metal doorknob and seemed to be drawing him toward the door, like some force wanted him to see what was on the other side of the door. _-Wow... I wish I had a form like that!- =Why would you want one, master? You don't need it=_

The young man smirked at this as he shifted his gaze to the door that was in front of him. _-Thank you that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me- =I mean once you get your mate all you have to do is sit back and get laid because they'll protect you!= _The young hanyou ((half demon)) blushed madly in embarrassment but glared at the door in front of him. _-What are you talking about? I'm the one that'll be protecting them!- =Master, you know that's not true. You'll be getting a youkai mate because there aren't many hanyou around and you won't be getting a ningen ((human)) mate= -Why do you say I won't be getting a ningen mate?- =Because I won't allow it... besides, like your mother said, you already have an intended mate and you won't be mating anyone else!= -Well you... you...- =Yes, master?= _The young hanyou was silent for a second and started to bite his lower lip. He hated it when his inner youkai brought up what his mother said about him having an intended mate that was waiting for him to "come of age", as she said, so that they could take him as theirs. It was just too creepy for him to believe in that type of stuff because he knew (deep down of course), despite what he said, that what mother said was true. _-Just shudda up-_The young man could just feel his inner youkai smirk at this. _=Of course, master=_

He shook his head and glanced at the door in front of him again to notice it only had a gold plate on it that said "Dance". Raising an eyebrow at this one confused he rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the last door that was to his left. This door had a jagged spider carved into it with the same mark as a black widow on its abdomen and the same mark was on the metal doorknob just like the crescent moon on the door with the inu-youkai in full form. But unlike the other doors this creeped him out and put his senses on edge like if he were to go anywhere neat that door he die or get seriously injured. Shaking his head he went with the safer door and walked straight ahead to the door with the golden plate on it and quickly opening the door and walked in and he was immediately assaulted with the with loud music that caused his ears to twitch under his hat and lay flat against his hair.

Ignoring the way the loud music started to take full affect with his body as he felt the vibrations of the beat in his chest. Stepping forward he closed the door behind him before walking up the staircase that was illuminated with bright neon lights from above the dance floor. Reaching the top of the stairs he was surprised at how large the club was.

From what he could see there were three floors. The first floor had the main dance floor in the middle and the DJ station across from where he just entered; the area surrounding the dance floor was mainly just tables and booths, with two bars at opposite ends of each other. The second floor looked like it was also for dancing but there seemed to be more business men with suits and cases at tables and booths than clubbies on the dance floor. The third floor he could barely see not only because of his view point but also because the lights were dimmed, which left him to guess that there were big-shot business men that were up there to have a night of fun or bribe each other with the beautiful girls that worked at the club so they could sign a deal or some thing along those lines.

Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to the bar on the left side of the club. As he made his way to the bar a few people turned and looked at him as he passed their table and some had been heading the other way and had stopped in their tracks as he made his way passed them. Weather they were staring because he was hanyou or that he was extremely beautiful he didn't know and he wasn't about to stop and ask. _–Those people staring at me are creeping me out!- =Maybe they find you completely, breath-takingly beautiful, master= -Highly doubt that- _

There was a silence in his head for a moment as he sat himself at the far end of the bar and flagged down a bar mistress. _=But master how could you say such a thing…= -Because it's true. End of discussion-_ His fingers drummed against the bar top as he noticed a couple of girls at a booth staring at him and giggling every few seconds. _=They're staring at you= -I know that- =I bet they find you beautiful= -Did you forget? I said END of discussion-_ He curled his fingers into a fist and slowly clenched and unclenched it as he tried to calm himself from going into a riot.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the bar mistresses was making her way over to him. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun with the tips of her died alien-green hair stuck out of the bun in every which way. She had bright green eyes with thick black eyeliner that made them stand out; she had on deep red lipstick that seemed to scream "blood". She had on a red shirt that matched her lipstick and it said "I aim to please" with a pair of hand-cuffs behind the black lettering and for whatever reason he could tell she was wearing a very tight, very short black mini-skirt, without even looking.

His hands were still clenched into fists as she stopped in front of him, she noticed this and smirked. Seeing this his inner youkai didn't find it too thrilling. _=She thinks she has a chance with you?! I'll rip her throat out and shove it up her too-skinny-to-get-a-good-fuck-ass!= _Smirking slightly he unclenched his fists and nodded up at her in which she returned with a smile. _–I really think you need to calm down- =… Look who's talking…= _his inner youkai mumble and it sounded almost pathetic.

"What's your pleasure?" She asked as she thrust her breasts out while she propped them up by folding her arms under them. She was really quiet good looking… scratch that she was damned hot! That's why she was flaunting it around like she was now; she knew she was hot and sexy.

Inuyasha smirked. It was going to be too easy to mess with this one. He's had plenty of girls throw themselves at his feet and he'd just ignored them because they were just too easy, he liked to have a challenge once and a while but he felt in the mood to mess around tonight… easy or not.

"Hand-cuffed to a bed, covered in whipped cream, and being whipped, fucked, and man-handled senseless… but that's besides the point." Inuyasha said smoothly as he leaned against the bar on his folded arms. He felt the stare of the guy sitting next to him and could tell he was slightly turned on by what he had just said along with bar mistress in front of him. "I want a Jack on the rocks."

The bar mistress took a few seconds to come back to her senses and smirked as she messed around with the bottles and glasses on the counter on the other side of the bar. While she was messing with his drink he glanced to the guy next to him who was standing to leave the bar but the guy caught his stare. _–Damn!… For a guy, he's pretty hot!- =Master, he's a neko-youkai! ((cat demon)) You do know that neko-youkai and inu-youkai are bitter enemies= -Doesn't look like he's thinking of hurting me like __**that**__… and you know I have a great judge of character- =Well… I don't know= -Admit it- =Yes, master, you do in fact have a __**great **__judge of character. Just like the way you judged Kagome's boyfriend… Hobo or another= -Yeah, but Hobo beat Kagome the first time she went over to his house- =Oh yeah… sorry, master= -Whatever-_

Looking back at the guy he noticed that he was glancing at his glass before he left. Inuyasha took a glance and noticed a piece of paper with numbers on it set under the glass. The young hanyou did a little happy dance in his head as he took the number and slid it into his pocket. _–Now would a guy that wanted to hurt me give me his __**home**__ phone number and his __**private cell**__ number?- =Yes, yes. I get it, master= _Turning his attention back to the bar mistress he noticed that she was holding his drink in her hand but wasn't setting it down. And she was smirking… that was never good.

"Would you like some whipped cream on it?" she asked while she licked her lips.

_-Smudge proof lipstick… they think of every thing-_Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smirked. "Nah… I came here to have fun before I get laid… not the other way around."

She smiled and nodded. Setting his drink down he noticed a piece of paper with numbers under his glass and glanced up at her as she walked away just catching her winking his way. Mouthing "wow" he picked up his glass and shoved her number in his pocket with the other one before downing his glass in one swig. Pulling out a five-dollar bill he stood and beckoned another bar mistress to him and pointed to his drink.

"Jack on the rocks. She forgot to let me pay." He handed her the five and winked, she blushed and he cheered in his head again. "Didn't want to leave without paying… keep the change."

He started to walk away but was grabbed by the bar mistress. She held up her hand to him and she pulled a pen out of her hair and scribbled on a piece of napkin that was on the bar then handed it to him.

"I don't do this very often… but guy that's as honest as you… I just can't pass up the chance." She said shyly as she let go of Inuyasha's wrist. He smirked causing her to blush again and smile meekly back. Stepping back towards the bar he leaned over it until his lips were right beside her ear.

"Are you sure it was just my honesty?" he leaned back just in time to catch her blush deepen and her eyes widen in slight shock. He chuckled. "It's ok… I get this a lot… but thanks for noticing some thing other than my looks… you're one of the first to do that."

She nodded and walked away, the five he gave her clutched in her tight grip. Shaking his head he made his way to the dance floor were he know he'd be asked to dance. _–I'm on a roll tonight… wouldn't you say?-_He asked his inner youkai as he slipped the piece of napkin in his pocket. If this kept up the way it was he'd be looking at leaving in the next half hour with his pockets full of every person in this club number._=Yes, quiet surprising with that last one though= -So you noticed, too… she's way too young to be working in a place like this- =Maybe you should tell Myoga= -That stupid flea? All he'll do is suck her blood- =Master, you know that's not true! He took good care of you when your mother had to work late= -And always greeted me while he sucked my blood… but he was a good sitter… despite his cowardliness… I guess I'll give him a call later-_

As soon as he stepped up to one of the empty stool tables that were on the edge of the dance floor he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a girl with bright golden locks that reached her waist staring up at him with deep purple eyes. She was wearing a white tube top that only went half way down her stomach, with a black long sleeved fish net shirt that reached over her white leather hip huggers. She smiled up at him before taking his hand and tugged on it slightly.

"Let's dance!" he heard her shout over the music. He nodded and let her guide him onto the dance floor, through the dancing bodies, before she stopped right in the middle of the dance floor. He noticed that some of the humans and youkai stared as he passed by them, of course she noticed this and felt a slight thrill that she was getting attention because of the guy she was dancing with… but in reality they didn't even notice her. For all they cared Inuyasha was basically dancing by him self on the dance floor, she didn't make much of a difference to the situation because all in all… she really wasn't _that_pretty. Yeah she was an okay looker… but not a "my-pants-are-wet-just-looking-at-you" type of looker that Inuyasha was but didn't find him self to be.

She didn't bother to turn around when she started dancing because she wanted to show off he body while dancing with the silver-haired hottie she snagged to dance with before someone else did. Shaking his head he grabbed her hips and pulled her butt against his groin and began to grind against her to the beat of the slow but rhythmic tones of the song that the DJ was playing. She bump and grind back for a while before she turned around and wrapped her left arm around his neck while her right led Inuyasha's left arm around her waist and then guided his hand onto her butt. She then lifted her right leg up and around his hip and gave him better access to grind against her as she managed to grind against his thigh. By now, any man would be tighter in the pants despite that she wasn't the greatest of lookers.

_=She's got flexibility… but no talent or control= _Inuyasha nodded as he let his head dip down so his face was in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. _-I'm gonna have to agree with you there… but you don't seem to be mad at me dancing with this one as you were with that bar mistress back there…- =Because, master, this one isn't as interested in you as she is with the attention from other guys she thinks she getting= -Thinks? Why would you say she thinks_ _that?=_He heard his inner youkai chuckle slightly at something, if he was laughing at him he had another thing coming. _=Do not worry, master. I would never laugh at you= -Ha! Quit spewing shit and get on with whatever you got on your mind- =Alright! She thinks by dancing with you will bring more attention to her because you're drawing so much attention yourself. But what she doesn't understand is that she isn't getting any at all because no one cares that she is dancing with you… yes they maybe jealous of her but the attention she wants isn't attraction…= _Inuyasha blinked slightly but continued to dance, he'd been used before but he never recalled being used to get attention and attraction of every one around them it usually was just one person.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing over to the person he was surprised to met eyes that were black as night yet they were warm instead of cold, like the warmth of a midnight stroll in early autumn. His hair was black and hung in front of his eyes slightly but the rest was pulled back in a high ponytail. The dark-haired man nodded his head and spoke with a soft but deep tone that he barely heard of the music. "May I cut in?"

He smirked and nodded and untangled the girl from himself before stepping out of the way and began to walk away from the now dancing couple. _-You were saying?- _He heard his inner youkai growl then grumble something along the lines of "You've always got to be right…" before grumbling out of spite. Teasingly Inuyasha said, _-You say something?- _a couple more grumbles before, _=No, master=_ Shaking his head he was about to flat out get off the dance floor when he felt another tap on his shoulder. _-I don't want to dance anymore!… I'd rather have another drink!-_He turned to look at the person who tapped him on the shoulder this time. His golden eyes met that of deep red and he glanced the woman over quickly; she was wearing a blue Chinese dress that had slits running all the way up to her hips on both sides of the dress. The pattern on the dress was gold and reminded him of the spider marking on one of the doors he came across earlier, she had a blue fan in her hand that matched her dress and it also had the mark of the spider in gold stitching. Her black hair was neatly piled on her head in a bun with two dark blue chopsticks with white, gold, and blue feathers hanging from the ends.

"My master wonders if you would consider sharing a drink with him," she said smoothly her mouth hidden behind her fan and she waved it slightly. He raised an eyebrow at this, he wasn't really used to someone asking him to join them for a drink let alone have someone ask for them instead of asking in person. To him it seemed a little cowardly and lazy but then again, someone might be trying to impress him with their status by sending one of his kerai to send him the message. _=That's cheap!= -Keep quiet-_

He crossed his arms across his chest whiled he sucked at his teeth, he clicked his tongue before he shrugged his shoulders and let his arms fall to his sides. "I'm sorry but I'm not really interested."

He made his move to step away from her so that he could continue on his way when she flicked out her folded fan and stopped him as she lightly tapped it on his chest. Turning his gaze back to those blood red eyes and questioned her silently as he looked from her eyes to her fan that still was lightly press against his chest. He was just about to tell her off when he was interrupted by other voice.

"Well Kagura, trying to pick up men a thousand years younger than you again? You know you'll never get him," a deep and rich masculine voice said from behind Inuyasha. He turned to look at the male that walked up to them, his hair was wild and spiky sea green while his eyes were a pale grey that almost looked silver. He wore a black muscle shirt, with white dress pants that were held up with a plain black belt, and he wore a black jacket over his black muscle shirt. He noticed some strange design that seemed to be stitched into the leather with silver thread but he couldn't see what the design was because he could only see what continued over the shoulders from the actual design on the back of the jacket. He was slightly taller than Inuyasha but not by much and his build was lithe but muscular, just a little thicker than the silver-haired hanyou.

But after that statement to the woman, Kagura, he guessed, the man didn't even look at her but instead turned his gaze solely on him… as if Kagura wasn't even there. The man bowed showing his respect of a first meeting, in which Inuyasha inclined his neck to with a raised brow but nodded in respect back. He would have bowed but the guy was giving him that "you-are-of-higher-rank-than-me" vibe so he didn't disappoint the guy by bowing back but instead, instinctively of course, only nodded. The man caught his gaze as he spoke.

"My name is Shunesuke Kenaku but you can just call me Kenaku. I have been sent be my master to see if you would like to join him for the evening," the man, Kenaku, said formally with his smooth deep voice while not breaking eye contact with Inuyasha. The young hanyou smirked trying hard to suppress a laugh as his inner youkai flared with anger and growled. _=What makes these "masters" of theirs think they have a chance with you!! If they haven't got the guts to meet you personally than they don't have a chance at all!!=_He thought of a joke that he could play on his inner youkai but he would like to see how both of these youkai reacted to his comment.

"Usually there's a dinner and bottle of wine before they fuck me… but it looks like this guy wants to bang me right off the bat!… That's quite interesting," Inuyasha said looking completely serious as he said it with his left hand crossed over his chest and his right elbow resting on it while his right pointer finger was on his lips as if he was in thought. Kagura blushed slightly as her eyes widened in shock before she turned her gaze to the floor as if she was trying to think of or picture something and after a few seconds she blushed harder but he smelt the slightest spike of arousal in her scent. Kenaku had a slight blush on his cheeks also but his eyes didn't turn away from Inuyasha even when they did widen in shock and his scent was also lanced with slight arousal. But when the other male cleared his throat after he shook his head slightly did Inuyasha bring his gaze back to the two and watched amused as Kenaku tried to explain something.

"No, it's not like that… My master would like for you to join him in a drink!" the green-haired male said as he waved his hands in front of his chest in defense. Inuyasha heard his inner youkai growl then snort lightly before he guessed his inner youkai went to ignore the rest of the conversation.

Smirking at Kenaku he waved his hand toward Kagura who was slowly recovering from whatever mental image he had put in her head and said, "Well then, join the club!"

Inuyasha watched in amusement as both youkai glared at each other definitely defining the old saying "If looks could kill", because from what he was looking at he was sure that there wouldn't be any bodies left. He sniffed at the two youkai trying to determine what type they were. The red eyed woman, Kagura, smelt of the kaze ((wind)) and what smelt like a fusion of other youkai but a strong scent of spider youkai. _-She must be some type of fusion- =The spider demon was probably the dominate youkai… it would explain the designs on the dress and fan… but the kaze?= _Inuyasha took another sniff and confirmed that she did smell of the kaze, which confused both him and his inner youkai. _-Wait… didn't you tell me at one time that some fusion youkai were able to manipulate an element do to there super-mixed heritage?- =Yes, but I don't recall saying "super-mixed", master= -Yeah? Well, whatever… at least we know she can manipulate kaze, right?- _His inner youkai chuckled at him making him growl slightly in warning back at him. _=You've learned well, master= _Inuyasha snorted back at him and grunted. _-I learned from the best!-_He smirked when his inner youkai glared at him as he noticed his comment was dripping with sarcasm.

The young hanyou ignored his inner youkai as he sniffed at Kenaku. The other male smelt of the umi ((sea)) but he could tell by his scent that he wasn't a fusion youkai. _-He smells a little like an inu-youkai… but there's another scent mixed in it. What is it?- =A mermaid= _Inuyasha raised a brow at this as he silently questioned his inner youkai's sanity. _=No, master, I'm not crazy. If youkai exist why would it be so hard for you to believe that mermaids exist too?= -That's not why I'm questioning your sanity… I know that mermaids exist! Or did you forget that time I almost drowned when I was only five and got dragged out into the umi then was saved by a mermaid?-_When the young hanyou didn't hear any retort from his inner youkai he snorted. _-That's what I thought… Like I was saying, inu-youkai can't breed with mermaids because they don't have the same way of breeding- =Yes you are correct, master. But you remember when that mermaid saved you her tail turned into legs, just like a human… in her case it would be her humanoid form, just like most full youkai have their "true" form… like that inu-youkai back there on one of the doors =_ Inuyasha thought about it for a few seconds before something clicked._–So what you're saying is that his mother… or father could have been saved by a mermaid… or merman and as a reward for saving them they turned into their humanoid form and mated with the one they saved?- =Yes, master. That's exactly what I'm saying= -And that explains the scent of the umi, right?- =I suppose so, master=_

This excited the young inu-hanyou; it wasn't often when you met a youkai that had mermaid blood in them, in fact it was almost as rare as seeing an inu-youkai. Inuyasha had found out that inu-youkai were as rare as the rain in the dessert and inu-hanyou were just as rare, like the kami ((god)) themselves decided to pop-up to buy some strawberry flavored pocky at the local suupaa ((corner store)). He was about to ask the mermaid-hanyou if he could talk to him for a while about his past and how his parents worked out the whole "if-I-touch-water-I'll-turn-back-into-a-mermaid" thing. But when he looked up both of the youkai were in a very heated argument not even noticing his presences any more. Sighing he turned his slightly disappointed gaze away from the two youkai while scanning the dance floor and surrounding area bored now that he wasn't able to talk to anyone.

Suddenly a pair of girls walking into a curtained booth caught his attention. One of the girls was wearing a green tube-top with black leather pants and the other was wearing a pink tube-top with white leather pants. The one with the green tube-top had her hair lightly curled and left to hang loosely around her shoulders and halfway down her back. While the one with the pink tube-top had her hair in a high ponytail that was tied up with two ribbons, one pink and the other white. The one with the green tube-top slid into the booth first and he noticed that she was wearing green high-heels and she was soon followed by the girl in the pink tube-top , she was wearing pink high-heels, who closed the curtain behind them.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up in excitement. _–Thank you, Kami-sama! You've just saved me!-_He move around the still arguing youkai and walked off the dance floor and over to the booth that he saw the two girls enter. _=Master, where are you going?= -You'll see!- _

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Unknown to the inu-hanyou, two dark figures on opposite sides of the club's third floor were watching him the whole time he was in the club. When the neko-youkai at the bar gave him his number, when the bar mistress gave her number and forgot to get his payment for his drink as she walked away, when he flagged down another bar mistress and paid, when that bar mistress gave him her number, when the blonde ningen snagged him for a dance, when the dark-haired ningen asked to dance with the blonde, when Kagura and Kenaku walked up to him, and even when he caused both of them to blush and be slightly aroused. The two figures were curious as to what the inu-hanyou had said to cause both youkai to be flustered and aroused because they could only smell their scents and not hear them through the sound proof glass and loud music that was just a mummer in the rooms they were in.

But they were both slightly annoyed when both of the youkai started arguing with each other and completely forgetting about the inu-hanyou who stood there for a few more minutes before he started looking around. The dark figures smelled a shift in the inu-hanyou's scent as he stared off to the side of the dance floor before he made his way around the two youkai and off the dance floor.

The figure with the amber-gold eyes watched as the inu-hanyou walked over to a curtained booth and opened it to revel two girls inside. The figure squinted their eyes to see that both of the girls looked angry that the had been interrupted but their facial expressions soon changed when they saw the inu-hanyou. Both girls look so ecstatic the figure wondered if the if the girls knew the hanyou but when one of the girl launched herself out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck the figure had a guess as to who those girls were to the hanyou. Once the inu-hanyou closed the curtains behind him the figure stepped back from the window.

The figure with red eyes got royally pissed when they lost sight of the inu-hanyou and he walked under the second-floor hanging and they had no way of seeing the bishounen ((beautiful boy or guy)) or where he went. But he kept watching the spot where the hanyou had disappeared half-expecting the hanyou to show up again but he gave that up after a few minutes. When the figure looked up to try and see if the other figure was looking at the inu-hanyou but he found himself staring into a empty room. Cursing under his breathe he turned and walked quickly out of the room with all intention of following the other figure who was bound to go after the hanyou they'd both been watching.

**TBC...**

**So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? REALLY want me to update the other stories?**

**Don't worry, I will! For those of you that haven't read my other new story notes I will be updating my old stories, Devil's Beauty and Black Silk, twice next week... Yes, that's right two new chapters for each story next week! And, if I get enough people to review, I might take all nighters and update by this weekend!... Just so you know...**

**-Rocky**


End file.
